Give Me the World!
by BigMouth12349
Summary: Len lost a bet to Rin, and now he's her servant for the week. What could go wrong? Oh, did I mention that Len has a major crush on Rin?  LenxRin, can be taken as incest or noncest I suppose. Sisterfics with Ruuya ruu-chan's. Rated T just in case.
1. Prologue: Ohimesama

**I kind of wonder if I'm biting off more than I can chew with all these friggin collabs... oh well~! This is one with Ruuya ruu-chan. I'm writing from Rin's POV, and she's writing from Len's. Ummm... 'nuff said?**

"Mei-chaaaan! Hurry up and put away the groceries!"

Meiko glanced at Kaito, looking at a certain bag with wide blue eyes. "Kaito, relax. You're acting like a child."

"B-but... the ice cream will melt..."

"It'll hold until you finish helping me. Now come on." Len and I watched the interaction from the next room. We didn't want to be roped into helping with the groceries, but dang... it was funny! I had a hard time holding in my giggles, and I knew Len was having issues, too. Not wanting to get caught, I grabbed his hand, leading him to our room. We barely got the door closed before we both dissolved into laughter. I sank to my knees, holding my stomach.

"M-man... Kaito is so funny!" I glanced at the laughing blond next to me. "He acts more shota than you sometimes, Len."

"Riinnnn! I'm a man!" He pouted in quite the non-manly way, causing me to laugh harder.

"Okay, I lied-_no one_ acts more shota than you. Of course, you have the looks to back it up!" I reached out and pinched his cheek. He tried to smack my hand away, but I removed it, causing him to just swat at his own cheek.

"I am _so _not shota, Rin! I'm fourteen, I shouldn't be called that anymore!"

"Says the kid who ran around dressed up like inari..."

"Hey! You did, too! We were only five!"

"Yeah, but it was cute when I did it." I got to my feet, laying on my bed. "Seriously, Len, _I'm_ more of a man than you are!" Chuckling, I closed my eyes.

That's when Len tackled me.

"Augh! Len! What the hell?" I tried pushing him off, but he just continued to wrestle with me.

"I'll prove that I'm more of a man than you!" I giggled; he was really trying to fight me? I held him off easily, just lying there.

"So... you're trying to prove that you're more of a man than me... by getting on top of me... in bed?" I wiggled my eyebrows. "Oh, Lenny, I had no idea you felt that way~!" I started laughing hysterically as his whole face turned red.

"I didn't mean it like that and you know it!" He started trying to fight me again. Suddenly, we heard Meiko's voice outside our door.

"Rin! Len! Do you guys-" She opened the door, taking in the scene. Len was on top of me in a very... interesting position. We both stared at her in shock, and she stared right back. Finally, she cleared her throat. "Uhm... I'll just come back later, then..." She walked away.

Len leapt off of me, his face beet red. "Meiko-nee! It wasn't what it... Rin! Stop laughing!" I would have answered, but I could barely breathe as it was.

I rolled off the bed; my laughter stopped for a moment. "Ow." Then I looked at Len, and started to laugh again. "Oh my G-god, Len... your f-f-fac-c-ce..." I couldn't get any more words out, I just started rolling around on the floor, laughing hysterically.

"Rin! This is bad! When Meiko-nee gets drunk, she'll tell everyone!" Len looked sullen and embarassed, and I felt a little bad.

"Daww, Lenny, don't worry about it! No one really takes what Meiko-nee says seriously! Remember when she said she saw you and Kaito together?"

Len frowned, and winced. "Vividly. I had bruises for a week."

I nodded. "But no one believed her, right?" Len brightened up a bit at this.

"Yeah, I guess!" I sat up, smirking wickedly.

"Hey, Len?"

"Yeah?"

"You look _really_ shota when you pout like you were before."

He turned to me, caught off-guard. Mission accomplished. "Riinnnn!" The childish whine didn't help his cause much.

"What, Len, are you gonna tackle me again? Maybe Luka-onee will come and see this time! Or Neru! That would be great! Then that little tsundere would leave you alone..."

Len cocked his head to the side, smirking a bit himself. That wasn't a good sign. "Why does Neru bother you when she goes after me, Rin-Rin? Are you... jealous?" Ohhh, shota-boy was goingto _get_ it!

Before I could jump at him, a plan formed in my mind. It was so brilliant that I smiled. "Nee, Len-kun, I can _prove_ that I'm more manly than you!"

He looked a little scared. He should be. "W-what?" I went over to our desk, swiping everything onto the floor. "Rin! That was sheet music for our new-"

"Arm wrestle. You. Me. Now." I put my elbow on the newly empty desk.

"W-what? No!"

I laughed, taking my arm away. "I knew it! You're chicken!"

Len pouted, then frowned. "I am not!" He quickly put his arm on the table. "Let's do this!"

I smirked, taking his hand in mine. "Okay... hey, let's make this intresting."

Len's grip didn't loosen. He was mad, and willing to agree to anything. Perfect. "How so?"

"Whoever loses... has to be the other's slave for a week." Len's eyes widened, and he started to draw away. "What's wrong, Len-kun? Scared?"

He frowned, taking my hand again just as tight as before. "No way!"

I smirked. "Okay, then... 1... 2... 3... GO!" He immediatly pushed forward with all his strength. My hand slipped backwards about an inch, but then I put some force behind it. I saw Len straining to move my hand more, and smirked. I flexed a little, bringing our hands up to where they started. Len closed his eyes. I swear I saw him break a sweat! I put more force into my arm. Slowly forcing his arm closer and closer to the wooden surface of the desk.

"No..." Len's voice was a strained whisper.

"Yes~!" With that, I slammed his hand onto the desk. "1... 2..." I paused dramatically, watching his hand struggle under mine. "3!" I let go of his hand. "I win, Len-kun! You know what that means!" I smiled wickedly.

"Oh, no... Rin..." I put a finger to his lips, silencing him.

"Oh, no, Len-kun. For the next week, you can call me 'Ohime-sama!' " Len's face paled.

**I hope this story has captured your intrest! Reveiws make me smile~! Oh ruu-chan's can be found her****e: http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 6752456/ 1/ Ill_Give_You_the_World**


	2. Day 1: Imitation Black

**Here's chapter 2! I hope you enjoy it ^.^**

I woke up to Miku's shrill voice singing "Melt" as she skipped past my door. I groaned; how was she always so danged perky in the morning? Hell, Miku was perky 24/7. It was kind of creepy, actually. None of us needed an alarm clock when she was in the house.

I sat up in bed when I remembered what happened yesterday. Len became my servant! We decided that he would start that today. That way, I would get a full week out of him. Heh heh... I looked over at his bed. We shared a room, although we stopped sharing a bed a few years ago. Too many perverted jokes from Meiko. To be honest, I kind of missed it.

I would never, _ever_ admit that out loud, though.

Len was still asleep. He was a deep sleeper, unlike me. I could never sleep through Miku's morning song, but he always managed, so I would have to wake him up. Ohhh, the plans I had for him. First, I decided to take a bath. I grabbed my clothes before skipping off into our bathroom (thank God each bedroom had it's own bathroom, otherwise mornings would be IMPOSSIBLE, with all the people and everything). Ordinarily I'm a shower kind of girl, but this morning I decided that I'd start out what was sure to be a great week with a nice bath, bubbles and all.

After the tub was filled, I slipped in, sighing with satisfaction. Steam curled all around me. I closed my eyes, almost asleep again. Yeah, I was completely and totally relaxed...

Until the door opened up and Len walked in, that is.

I screamed, leaping out of the tub in shock. That was probably a bad move, considering I would have been more covered by the bubbles in the tub. I looked down at myself, turned beet red, and grabbed a towel, holding it in front of myself frantically. "Len! You freaking pervert!" Without thinking, I slapped him in the face. What? He scared me!

Len held his nose. It didn't look broken, which was good. "R-Rin..."

"That's Ohime-sama to you, shota," I said, shoving him angrily out of the bathroom. "And that bloody nose better be from me slapping you!" I slammed the door.

Okay, so maybe I overreacted. A little. Just a little bit. Whatever. I cleaned up the water I had splashed all over the floor, willing the blush to disappear from my face. "You guys~! Is everything all right in there?" I heard Miku's perky voice. Sheesh, didn't she know how to be quiet? She'd bring the whole house in on us! I heard Len say something, although I couldn't make out his words. "Ohhhh... okay then! I was just wondering if Rin-chan was hurt... her screaming like that and all..." If Len valued his life, he better not have told Miku the truth. I felt a bit of relief when Miku finished her statement. "But if it was just a spider, I guess it's okay. Spiders are scary!" What? Len was painting me as some scardy-cat little girl? I could fix that...

"It was Len-kun screaming, not me!" I yelled, smirking. Oh, I was so nice. Whatever. He deserved it for walking in on me! I heard Miku giggle, then walk away. I then heard Len's voice outside the door.

"Ri-"

"Ohime-sama!"

"Ohime-sama, why'd you do that?" His voice was whiny, like he was on the verge of tears. Stupid shota...

"Because you getting scared of a spider is way more believable than me getting scared by one. Unless you want me to tell everyone that you walked in on me n-"

"N-No! That's alright..." I smirked; victory was mine.

"Good. Now shut up and let me get dressed!" Thank God I had left my clothes folded up on the bathroom counter, otherwise they would have gotten all wet. I quickly pulled on some undergarments, my shorts, my shirt, and my sleeves. I tied the bow at the front of my shirt, before turning to the mirror and fixing four white pins in my hair. "Crap! Where is it..." I searched around the kitchen counter before finally finding it. "Yes!" I pulled the white hair bow from where it had been wedged inbetween a perfume bottle and my make-up bag, tying it in my hair. I opened the bathroom door, glaring at Len. "Okay, now it's all yours." I pushed past him, smirking at the blush on his face.

It took me awhile to find my suspenders, but I finally found them under my bed. I threaded them through the loops on my shorts, leaving them hanging just so. Then I put on my socks, leg warmers, and shoes. After that there was nothing to do but wait for Len. I sat on my bed, looking over the newest songs Master had picked out for me. One was a solo called "Pink Spider." It sounded really cutesy, not really my style. I had prefered "Fear Garden." That had been a fun song. Then there was a duet between me and Len called "Dance Site of Darkness." Kinda creepy, I liked it. Finally, there was a trio between me, Gakupo, and Kaito called "Imitation Black." It seemed really... creepy. And not in the good way! More like in the "Kaito-and-Gakupo-are-both-pedoing-over-me" kind of way. It creeped me out! I wished I didn't have to do it...

Suddenly, an idea formed in my mind, and a wide smile broke out over my face. I even giggled. Oh, that was just too perfect.

Len walked out of the bathroom, fully dressed. "So wh-ah!" I grabbed him by the hand, dragging him out of our room, with the sheet music for "Imitation Black" in the hand not grabbing Len's. "R-Rin, wha-"

"Call me Ohime-sama, dammit!" Sheesh, he really was slow, wasn't he? I continued to drag him downstairs.

"Ohime-sama, then. What the hell are you doing?" By that time, we were in the kitchen. Master was there, as I hoped. Master didn't live with us, but he joined us for breakfast quite a bit.

"Oh, good morning, Len-kun, Rin-chan." He waved, smiling. He was sitting at the head of the table, and his face was obscured by shadows. We never really saw his face, actually. It was weird.

"Good Morning, Master-sama!" I chirped, waving the sheet music in front of me. "About this song, 'Imitation Black,' I-"

"Look, Rin, I know it's a bit weird, but-" I cut off Gakupo quickly, smiling widely.

"I think Len should sing my part." Shocked silence greeted this. Even Kiyoteru looked surprised, and he's a pretty calm guy most of the time. He kind of has to be, having to put up with Yuki and all. She looks up to him like a role model.

"Ummm... isn't 'Imitation Black' a love song?" Kaito looked confused.

"Yeah, but think about it! Forbidden love is always a good topic, but it's even better when it's gay! Look how well 'Magnet' did!" I glanced at Len out of the corner of my eye. He looked absolutely shocked.

"Kiyoteru-sensei, what does 'gay' mean?" I heard Yuki whisper. She always aderessed Kiyoteru as "sensei." I didn't really get it, but whatever...

"Rin-chan, I'll admit that it's a good idea, but... we already have the outfits all made for 'Imitation Black.' " I frowned, not seeing the problem.

"So? Len and I are the same size..."

"Yeah... but your outfit is a dress."

I stayed silent for a moment, then shrugged. "So Len will cross-dress. It's not the first time."

Master looked confused, as did pretty much everyone else at the breakfast table. "What makes you think Len-kun will agree to all of this?" I answered this with a wide smile, letting go of Len's hand to clasp my own together with glee.

"Oh, Len-kun here has no choice. He lost a bet with me, and for the next week, he's my servant and must do everything that I say." Yet another shocked silence greeted this. It was broken by Meiko chuckling.

"Oh, Len-kun, you're in for a long, looong week."

Recording started after breakfast. The solos went first. Master always made a point to try to give everyone at least one song to sing, even if it was just a cover. Miku had a new one (doesn't she always?) called "Shut up and Feel my Vibes." Kiyoteru had his hands over Yuki's ears for most of that one. Luka went next, with a song called "Secret." It was in English, and I didn't really get it. I sang "Pink Spider" next. The tune was almost a cutesy as the words. Kaito sang "Uninstall" next. It was yandere, and quite unlike him. Len sang a song called "No Thank You." Oh my goodness, I was rolling around on the floor laughing. He sang higher than I do! Gakupo sang a song called "Breathe" next. It had a good beat; I really liked it. Yuki had a song called "Shooting Star." That was it for actual new songs. The other vocaloids did covers of "Love is War" and "Rolling Girl."

Duets were next. Len and I did ours, then Miku and Kaito did one called "Crazy Clown." Since I was all done recording for the day, I wandered off, only half listening to the other songs as I read. But when I heard the opening strains of "Imitation Black," I rushed into the recording studio so fast that I almost smacked into the glass door.

Len was there, in the dress made for me. Yuki had fallen asleep with her head in Kiyoteru's lap, which was probably good for her. The poor girl probably got scarred enough as it is in this house. Meiko raised a bottle. "Looking good, Len-_chan_!" That made us all laugh.

"Meiko... nee... that's... m-m-mean!" Gumi managed to get out inbetween laughs.

"Mean and _hilarious_!" My comment got everyone laughing again. I saw Miki pull out her phone and snap a picture. Soon we all were. "Smile for the camera, Len-kun!" Len glared at me as he sang.

"Man, I'm texting this picture to Teto. The utaus have _got _to see this!" Apparently, it didn't occur to Miku that this would be on nico nico soon.

"I'll text it to Haku so the fanmades get it!" The thought of Neru seeing the picture of Len in a dress almost made me tell Meiko to forget it, but I decided against it.

"I'll text Sonika so the Engloids get it, too!" Gumi glanced at her phone. I smirked. Len was _never_ going to live this down.

After recording was all finished, Len got changed quickly and came back to my side. "That was awful." He pouted. I took his hand, rolling my eyes.

"Aw, come on. Like you've _never_ had to wear a dress or sing a yaoi song before?"

"Not at the same time!"

"Quit complaining. Besides, you looked so danged cute!" I pinched his red cheek, then checked the time. Sheesh, recording had taken all day! Well, we weren't scheduled to do anymore recording for the rest of the week, which meant I got to torment Len as much as I wanted from now on.

"Let's get to sleep, Len-kun: one day down, six to go."

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Feel free to leave reviews telling us what you'd like to see Rin make Len do! I already have a few ideas...**


	3. Day 2: The Amusement Park

**Here's chapter three! I hope you all enjoyed crossdressing Len XD**

"Rin... time to wake up..." I groaned, blinking. Hey, Len was actually up before me for once!

"Nnnn... too early..." I rolled over, pulling my pillow over my head. Len poked at me, and I could hear his muffled voice through the pillow.

"Rin... we actually woke up an hour late. Everyone's already done with breakfast." I opened my eyes in surprise, glancing at the clock.

"Oh... you're right." I closed my eyes. "Carry me to the kitchen, okay?"

"What?"

I tried not to smirk. "I'm tired. Carry me to the kitchen. Then make me something to eat."

"B-But you aren't dressed yet, Rin!" I sighed, he was never going to learn, was he?

"What's my name, Len-kun?" I opened one eye to look at him. He sighed.

"Ohime-sama."

"Right. Now carry me to the kitchen!" I felt him as put one arm under my knees, and the other behind my back. With a grunt, he scooped my up. I could feel his arms shaking. He stumbled forward a few steps, and then...

"OW! Dammit, Len!" I rubbed my head, looking up at him from my position on the ground. "You can't even carry me! And you wonder why I call you shota..." I sat up, glaring at him. He pouted, displaying even more proof of his... shota-ness...

"You're the same size as me, Rin! You try picking up someone who weighs as much as you!" I raised an eyebrow, standing up. Without saying a word, I scooped him off of his feet. "Hey!"

"You were saying?" I carried him to the kitchen, ignoring his cries of protest. Meiko was in there with a bottle of sake. Sheesh, wasn't it a little early for that? She gave us a look.

"... I don't even want to know." I ignored her, setting a blushing Len on his feet with a smirk.

"Dawww, aren't you a cute little tomato. Now make me breakfast!" He glared at me, then sighed.

"... Yes, ohime-sama." Oh, he learned fast. Meiko chuckled.

"Do you make him call you that?"

"Yup!"

"What about while you're h-" She was cut off as Miku skipped into the kitchen, waving at us.

"Rin-chan! Len-kun! Did you hear?" She looked like she was going to explode with exitement.

"What?" Len and I asked in unison. Us talking at the same time wasn't exactly unusual. Miku bounced up to us, and I wondered how I managed to sleep through her morning song. I must have been really tired...

"Master-sama is taking us to an amusement park today!" She looked like she was about to explode with exitement. I smiled widely.

"Really? That's awesome!" I smiled widely. Miku opened her mouth to say something, but then flames burst from the toaster.

"Whoa!" Meiko moved so quickly that I had to question whether it was really sake in that bottle-she didn't act drunk. She grabbed a fire extinguisher and quickly put out the flames, leaving the toaster smoking. "What the hell were you making, Len?"

"An omlette..." I walked up to him and smacked him upside the head.

"You don't put eggs in the toaster, you stupid shota!" I shook my head. "What a useless servant you are. I'm eating an orange." Meiko and Miku walked out, talking, and then it was just Len and me left in the kitchen. "Well? Aren't you going to eat a banana or something?"

"... You called me useless." He sounded really sad about that, which surprised me.

"Correction: I called you a useless _servant_. When you aren't a servant, you have plenty uses. Now quit whining and eat." It made me uncomfortable to have to reassure him like that, but he sounded so darned sad that I couldn't help myself.

After we ate, we went into our room to get dressed. I went into the bathroom to change, putting on my normal outfit just like I always did. It was rare for any of the vocaloids to wear anything other than their vocaloid clothes, unless they were doing a PV or something really special is going on. We either wear our vocaloid outfits or our pajamas.

When I walked out of the bathroom, Len was fully dressed. "You ready?" He nodded, and took my hand as we left. "What's that all about?" I was just teasing, of course. Len and I held hands all the time. It didn't really mean anything.

"I just felt like holding it, is all." He kept his eyes on the ground. Wait, was he blushing?

"Rin-onee! Len-onii! Hurry! Everyone's waiting on you!" Yuki was jumping up and down at the end of the hallway, biting her lip nervously. Kiyoteru scooped her up.

"Relax, Yuki." He set the little girl to sit on his shoulders. The rest of the vocaloids were gathered in the living room. Master was sitting in a big armchair. Kaito, Meiko, Miku, and Luka were all sitting on the biggest couch we had. Meiko looked like she was attempting to strangle Kaito with his own scarf, while Miku was frantically beating at Meiko's hands with a leek. Gakupo was standing next to Luka, trying to convince her to sit on his lap. Gumi and Miki were sitting on the smaller couch, chattering quietly.

"It took you two long enough." Meiko let go of Kaito's scarf, letting the blunet get some air.

"Gomen, Meiko-nee." Sheesh, speaking in unison twice in one day. Len and I were on a roll.

"It doesn't matter, you're here now." Master gave us a kindly smile. Wait, how could I see him smile if his face was covered in shadow? "Let's go!"

"Yay!" Luka jumped in surprise as Miku let out an exited squeal right by her ear.

The car ride was... well, as crazy as you would expect. Meiko had somehow managed to smuggle alcohol into the car (where did she hide it? Her clothes were so tight!), and started singing "World is Mine" in an off-key voice. Miku started singing along, to try and mask the horridness. Kaito was cowering in his seat, expecting Meiko to start strangling him at any moment. Gumi spent most of the car ride with her hands plastered over her ears, while Miki stared off into space. Luka had her nose in a book, and Kiyoteru spent the entire trip trying to calm Yuki, who was asking "Are we there yet?" every five minutes. As for Len and I...

"Riiinnn! I'm not a shota!"

"It's Ohime-sama, and yes, you are the shota-est shota who ever... shota'd." Oh, how I enjoyed bothering him.

"Rrrr-Ohime-sama, I dare you to call me a shota one. More. Time."

"Shota, shota, shooota! Sho-ack! Len! Gimme back my orange!"

"Are we there yet?"

"Calm down, Yuki."

"Sekkaaaiiii de, ichi ban ohime-samaaaa~!"

"Hehe, that's what you have to call me, Len! The world is totally mine!"

"Ugh, are we there yet?"

"Calm down, Yu-wait, Gumi, was that you?"

"Yup."

Eventually, we managed to get to the amusement park. "Ah! Finally!" Gumi rushed out of the car, looking like she could have kissed the pavement of the parking lot. Kaito was the next out, still fearful of Meiko's wrath. The rest of us got out quickly, Meiko bringing up the rear.

"Ah! Mei-chan, watch out!" Kaito caught Meiko as she stumbled. She grabbed onto his scarf for balence, unintionally strangling him. "A-ack! Mei-chan..." Kaito's face began to turn roughly the same color as his hair. Meiko seemed to find her balence, and let go of the scarf.

"Neee, is Haku-chaan gonna be here? I want mah drinkin' buddy!" She pulled yet another bottle of Sake out of the car (how many did she have?) and opened it. You could almost see the sweatdrop roll down Master's forehead.

"The fanmades and the utaus won't be joining us." Of course, it was obvious that the Engloids wouldn't be joining us. They lived in another country, after all! It was probably smart. We gathered enough attention as it was. People were already staring.

We made our way into the park, and everyone scattered quickly. I looked around, trying to figure out what would be the most fun. Finally, I saw it. "Len-kun! Let's go to the haunted house!" I grabbed Len's hand, pulling him in the direction of the creepy looking place.

"R-I mean, Ohime-sama, are you sure? It looks kinda scary..." I snickered.

"It totally is not! Are you scaaared, Len-kun?"

"No!"

"Good. Because as your ohime-sama I order you to go into the haunted house with me." I saw his face pale. The line wasn't very long, which was good. The people in front of us recognized us, and asked for an autograph.

"I can't believe we're going to ride a haunted house ride with the real-live Kagamine twins!" Well, technically we weren't real or live, since we were robots, buuutttt... whatever.

"Ride? You mean we don't just walk around?" Len cocked his head to the side as he spoke.

"Nope! You get strapped into a roller-coaster-car-thingy." I thought Len's face got a bit paler at that. Maybe he thought he could run away? I smirked.

Soon we were at the front of the line. I swear that Len was green as the lap bar was pulled down over us. "Hey, we got the front car! Isn't that lucky, Len-kun?"

"Y-Yeah... l-lucky..." I was almost bouncing up and down in my seat with exitement, but Len seemed less than thrilled.

Suddenly, spooky organ music started up, and the car jerked forward, moving at a slow pace. "Abandon all hope, ye who enter here." The creepy voice sounded kind of corny to me, so I giggled. I felt Len reach out and grab my hand with panic-y tightness, and I felt worried for a moment.

"Len? Are you o-ah!" Even I was taken by surprise as the slow pace of the cars suddenly sped up, and we flew through a tunnel, which was completely black. "Woooo!" I was having a blast. Suddenly, a ghostly figure popped right in front of us, causing both Len and I to scream. I grabbed his arm. "Ehehe..." Before I could even consider letting go, we were rocketed along a turn so steep that the cart felt like it was going to tip over, and we were face to face with a blood covered man, swinging an axe.

"Aaahhh!" Before I had even registered what I was doing, I was clinging to Len, and he was clinging to me just as tightly. Sanity didn't have a chance. Every time I even thought about being embarassed, another horror popped up in front of me. Whether it was a zombie, werewolf, or vampire, they knew exactly where to put the scares to make everyone jump.

"Eeeeek!" Everyone in the ride screamed as the car was chased by a laughing lunatic with wild eyes. He leapt for the back car... and then there was a bright light. I blinked. Sunlight.

"Oh. The r-ride's o-o-over." I tried to act nonchalant, until I realized that Len and I were still clinging to each other. "A-Ah..." I seperated myself from Len quickly as the lap-bar was pulled up.

"Aaahhh! You two are so totally cute together!" Len and I spun around, seeing the fans from before.

"What do you mean by that?" I felt my face flush as Len and I spoke in unison again. The fan only squeed before walking away.

"O-Ohime-sama, are you blushing?" I looked over at Len.

"W-what? No! I was just, um... oh! Look at that ride!" I grabbed Len's hand, dragging him along.

The next few hours were really fun. We rode a few more rides, and tried playing a few games. "Len! Win me that teddy bear!" I pointed at the stuffed bear, hanging over the "Guess your age/weight" booth.

"What? How do you expect me to do that?"

"Use the shota-power, Lenny! Tell him to guess your age."

Len sighed, before going up to the booth. "Um... you gotta guess my age, I guess." He handed over the money. The person at the booth took it.

"Okay! If I'm right, you get nothing, if I'm within three years of your real age, you get to pick something from that bin there." The man gestured at a bin containing cheap looking necklaces. "If I'm any more off than that, you can take your pick of anything. Ready?" Len nodded, biting his lip and looking down. "Hmmm... I'm gonna have to say... ten? Nine? I'm gonna have to go with ten."

"WHAT?" Len sounded outraged, and I burst into laughter.

"S-see? I t-t-told you... y-you're so s-s-s-shota!" I bent over, clutching my stomach as I laughed.

"I'm fourteen!" The guy looked surprised.

"Really? Fourteen? Are you sure?" Oh, this was too much.

"Y-yeah! I'll prove it. Miku-nee! Luka-nee!" Len waved over the two, who were walking along with cotton candy. "Tell this man how old I am."

"Fourteen." The two spoke in unison, then Miku added, "Why?"

"Ha! See?"

"Dang... I didn't see that one coming. Okay, kid, pick what you want." I squeed and rushed over to the bear, scooping it up.

"Yay!"

We rode a few more rides. Soon I checked the time. "Looks like we only have time for one more ride... hey! Let's go on that one!" I pointed to a giant rollar coaster.

"I don't know, ohime-sama... the line looks really long..." I looked at the line.

"What are you talking about? It's a five minute line! Let's go!"

"A-Ah... okay." Len allowed himself to be dragged along. We were on the roller coaster in no time, with my new bear left safely with one of the ride attendants. As the ride slowly went up the first hill, I smiled hugely, waiting... waiting.

"AAAIIIEEEEEEEE!" I looked around, wondering why a little girl was screaming so loudly as we went down the first hill. Were little girls even aloud on this ride? "Eeeeek!" Wow, that sounded really close to my ear. Almost as if...

"Len?" I turned to Len, but he couldn't answer. His face was completely white as we barreled up and down hills, around curves and through loops. I shrugged and put my hands up. "Wooo-hooo!"

"Aaaaahhhh!"

"Yeaaah!"

"AAAAAUGH!"

"Yaaaayyyy!"

"EEEEEEEP!"

Our screams were in perfect harmony. Too soon, the ride was over. "Awww... can't we go again?" Len's face paled even more. Then I looked at the time. "Well, maybe it's too-"

"It's too late, let's go!" Len grabbed my hand and started dragging me away. I took my bear from the ride attendant.

"Len? Why are you shaking so much?"

"N-no reason. Just afraid that Master-sama is worried about us." I rolled my eyes at his stubborness.

Master, Meiko, Kaito, Yuki, and Kiyuteru were in the car. Kaito was happily munching on ice cream, Meiko was passed out drunk in the back, and Yuki had fallen asleep on Kiyoteru's shoulder. Len and I got into the car to wait for the others.

"Did you two have a fun time?" Master turned to look at us.

"Yeah! It was great! Look what Len won me with his shota-ness!" I held out the cute bear.

"I'm not a shotaaaahhhh..." The word shota ended in a yawn. It really was late. Pretty soon the others piled into the car, and we set out for home. I stared out the window at the passing scenery... my eyelids grew heavy... my head slowly leaned on Len's shoulder, and I kind of felt his head on top of mine...

"Twins? We're home." I blinked my eyes blearily.

"Huh... oh!" I shot up, realizing that I had been sleeping on Len. He looked embarassed as well. "Um, okay, thanks, Master-sama." I stretched and got out of the car, watching as Len did the same. We slowly made our way up to our rooms, and I smirked at him as I walked passed him to get to our bathroom, my pajamas in one hand.

"Two days down, five to go."

**Neee... if the ending of this sucks, I apologize. I've been writing this over the space of a few days, and today I have the flu. Sooo... yeah... review, please?**


End file.
